Survior
by KawaiiKumaKYAAA
Summary: This is a mix of the hunger games story with the DOA cast and the summary is boring i know but read the story and you'll like it a hell lot more Please write reviews and comments:D
1. Chapter 1

Only one survives

hey before you start reading just saying this is a remake of the hunger games {best film/book} ever with DOA chracters and just to say i dont own any chracters or hunger games or anything else other than the idea for this fanfic so dont sue me or copy please

Chapter 1: THE INVITATION

Life as a runaway shinobi was infinite chases,Bloody showdowns and moments alone which feel like her this was her was no point for thinking a ray of hope would come her way it was clear to her she spent ages of her life trying to undo what she her efforts were useless and defeat was coming to claim her stared in a puddle and saw what she had first studdied her auburn hair grown for her back to her waist and her face look more mature and she had grown 1 or 2 inches who saw her would think she was a young adult who could live freely without a care in the world. If only that was the case. There and then slowly she drifted away with her cloud of thoughts.

Kasumi: What have i done that makes me so hated?To seek vengance for someone you love is wrong?I wish i could have known just i love Neesan and...

there was a quiet rustle in a bush near her and just then an arrow had been shot directly towards her

!

Kasumi quickly executed a backflip and charged at the bush with all her might to find no one was actually looked back at the arrow imbedded in the trunk of a tree and spotted it was covered in eyes widened at this.

She looked down and saw the arrow had striked her calf and when she saw the blood she felt imense pain and became frantic

Kasumi: Oh my gosh I better find medic support before the matter becomes more serious

She looked back one last time at the weapon that caused her great pain and realised a small parchment had been wrapped around the arrow tied with a black ribbon with a golden dragon sewed at the end of the ribbon

She limped toward the arrow and each step she took felt like a 1000 slashes on her calf.

As soon as she reached the embedded tree she opened the ribbon and unrolled the parchment

KASUMI NAKAMURA

you have been chosen to partake in the Dead or Alive Survior challenge

All contestants form the DOA4 tourdament will take part too

what it is a challenge which 24 challengers take part and and use their survial skills to hunt and and live in the wilderness and kill each other in the process

the winning prize is a life full of luxury and the highest status in the world with an additional million dollars to top it of

Kasumi read the note with disbelief and she turned over the letter with even more ridiculous word printed

Since you have been chosen Kasumi you can not backout since you are now a contestant even if you try you will be hunted down and given the most painful death ever and make you suffer  
Remeber we will be watching you so theres no choice

challenge starts at the 12th of july

Kasumi:What a trying to threaten me but...if all the contestants from DOA4 are going to be there Neesan this is the perfect oppotunity for me to persuade him.

Neesan i am coming and this time you will have to agree!

With that she set of into the greenery to prepare for would her biggest fight between life and death


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a runaways duty

As she stepped through the greenery of the forest Kasumi had only one thing racing through her mind.

''Neesan you will have to accept me now i know you will''

She paid no attention to where she was and what she was doing or what was happening around she saw in her mind is her and Hayate meeting up and he allowed her back into her village where she had been born, where she had been raised and where she had a life.A life where she had been happy training,helping her mother and where she had been praised as the 'kunochi of destiny' .Everywhere she went everyone boasted how she was the chosen one the one they had been waiting for to lead the Mugen Tenshin clan into a new era of light.

That was all the past now and Kasumi had a chance to bring back her life from the past back to the present.

As she passed several bushes and trees she her some,footsteps crushing the leaves underneath them, also faint voice,she stopped to hear.

''Kasumi''

Kasumi became alarmed at this she started to walk faster in fear that someone was hunting leg which she had forgotten about came back to its original status step she took her name became louder and louder until eventually it become a echo filling the deserted with footsteps becoming quicker in each voice became clearer and it was clearly a man's voice calling for her

Despite her severly injured calf she started to sprint still the voice was becoming louder than increased her speed as possible as she could and now she appeared as a passing she couldn't get away from her nightmare time she heard her name the more her fear grew of getting catched and being tortured or worse person who was chasing her was getting close it was in her gut.

The kunochi knew it was useless to keep running so she seeked for a hiding lay small and still near a camoflaged was immensely relieved when she heard footsteps becoming fainter and fainter and fainter until it no longer was panting like a thirsty animal who had no water for days.

''that...was...so...close''

The wound had dried but the pain was the same if not it red head set her head down on the rough trunk which had been her bed for she slowly drifted away from the world...

SNAP

Her amber eyes striked open and her brain ordered her to move but her body didnt move an inch.

''Who theres?''

No one replied it was risky, after all that time she hadn't run them out was no escape now what happened next was unknown...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Stranger

There was nothing really to do now and the tension was unbearable.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

leaves were breaking like theres no tomorrow and in a moment the one who was chasing her was going to be revealed.

''I'm warning you dont come any closer im armed'' she stated out of fear but it sounded more like a squeal so it wasn't effective.

Her head turned all ways but couldn't find a escape she was doomed!

As the footsteps got closer and closer shadows caved in on the young kunochi as her fear caved in as of the bush the one who was stalking her was revealed.

It was someone who she'd never met of seen in her whole life so basically it was a was an important stranger though by the way he dressed in suits and top quality looked like he was living the life but what was he doing here?

''Kasumi Nakamura there you are!'' His voice had an squeaky accent and this accent was one she'd recognise out of was one of her friend Helena'.

''Who are you and how do you know my name!'' She shouted in the rather tall mans face unaware of the consequences

''Now now wait a moment madam dont have a fit '' He whispered calmly and quitely.''My name is and I am the one going to collect you for the challenge.I assume you would have got the parchment we sent you.

''That was your parchment your arrow hit my bloody calf''She pointed towards her calf which had gone a deep colour of red the man gaged at the sight of it.

''Im terribly sorry madam you must get that treated at once!''He was trying to apologize but it didnt seem with his hard concrete hand he grabbed for Kasumi's armed which she batted away from her then looked at him with rage.

''How dare you try and touch me who do you think you are!''

''Madam you need medical care so let me take you and...

''No i dont need your help and stay away from me alright you you swine!'' She got up and walked away although Chancelor called out for her she didn't stop once at all

''You will pay for what you said Kasumi'' He was angry now and what he done next was uncalled for.

He took out an arrow and shot the red head's neck and she fell dead like a she wasn't dead but knocked out.

He took out his phone and dialled to an unknown number

''Hello sir''

''Did you complete the mission''

''Yes she's here on the floor sir''

''Good take her back to headquarters now''

''Yes sir''

He put down his phone and picked up the motionless body and walked away out of the beatiful scenery


End file.
